Wedding bells and love
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris and Tobias get married and go on a honeymoon. Will Tris be able to conquer her fear of intimacy? Rated M. For lemons in the next chapter that I'll post soon! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Hey you guys!, I wanted to do a fanfiction where Tris and Tobias get married because why the hell not:-) Also there is no war, and everyone is still alive!:P There also will be lemons sometime during this wedding night so be prepared:D Anyways I hope you like it and please leave a review if you have any comments or questions!:P Enjoy!**

Four's P.O.V.

I stand at the top of the aisle where me and Tris are going to get married. Today's the day- The day that me and Tris will be forever. I'm nervous, but I've been waiting for two years now to marry Tris and I couldn't be happier. I remember the day that me and Tris met.

(Flashback from when Four met Tris.)

When her body first hit the net, all I registered was a grey blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm, and then she stood before me. Short and thin and plain and in all way unremarkable- except that she had jumped first. The stiff had jumped first.

Even I didn't jump first.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Tris." She says in a beautiful voice.

(Back to normal P.O.V.)

Since that moment, I knew I had fallen in love with her. Even though I was a grouch towards her during training, I learned to show love and to love her. She became my best friend, and I couldn't be more happier that she's the one I'm marrying.

Right beside me stands my best man- Zeke. Uriah will be wedding me and Tris. On the left far side of me stands Tris's bridesmaids- Christina and Tori. Sitting on the front row of the aisle sits Tris's mom. Next to Tris's mom sits Marcus- (Even though I really didn't want to invite him to the wedding but Christina made me because she's the wedding planner.) Everyone is at the wedding, except Peter and Al.

Next thing I know, I hear the wedding music come on and everyone rises from their seats and turns around to see Tris. I blink my eyes and see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Tris.

Tris's P.O.V.

I feel so nervous, but I couldn't be more excited to marry Tobias. I love him so much.

The doors open for me to walk down the aisle, and my father wraps his hand around mine as we start to walk down the aisle together. I look up instead of looking at the ground and see Tobias standing there, smiling. I smile because I've never seen him so handsome before. My feet continue to walk down the aisle as all I could focus on was Tobias.

When we reach the top of the aisle, my father hands my hand to Tobias and Tobias holds my hand and helps me up onto the venue. My father goes to sit down and the wedding of me and Tobias now starts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior." Uriah says. "Repeat after me."

"I, Tobias Eaton take you Tris Prior, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live." Tobias says with his face that makes me melt on my insides.

"I, Tris Prior take you Tobias Eaton, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live." I say. He smiles and puts his great grandmother's ring on my finger.

"I do."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" Uriah says loudly.

I smile as Tobias lifts up the veil on my head and leans down and we both kiss. We kiss passionately as we start to hear clapping and cheering. We break apart from the kiss and Tobias leans down into my ear and whispers- "you and me, forever." I smile and Tobias takes my hand. We walk down the aisle together, now husband and wife.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After we had gotten married, Tris went to change into a normal black dress. When she got done with that, we went to the pit to celebrate us becoming married. Everyone was there and loud music was bursting while people were dancing. I wrap my arm around Tris's waist and kiss her on the head.

"I love you." I say. She looks up at me and gives me her drop dead gorgeous smile.

"I love you more." She says back.

Tris's P.O.V.

When me and Tobias had danced, eaten, and talked to all of our friends and family, we got in a car and went to the hotel we were going to for our honeymoon. A black car came and picked us up and drove us to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel and checked in, me and Tobias got on an elevator and went up to the penthouse where we were staying. Tobias opened the door and there stood rose petals all over the floor and candles lite everywhere. I stared in awe as picked me up in his arms, bridal style. We kissed passionately as he carried me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and slowly climbed over me. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Tris?" He asks me.

"Yes?"

"We don't have to... you know, if your not ready yet." He says. "I'm willing to wait for you." I look him in the eyes and smile as I caress his face with my hand.

"I'm ready Tobias." I say.

"Are you sure? I just... don't want to hurt you." He says shyly.

"Your not going to hurt me. I trust you with my life Tobias." I say smiling. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back, putting my arms around his neck.

I will not let my fear of intimacy consume me.

 **Tell me if you liked it and I will post another chapter!:D**


	2. Intimacy

**Hello my fellow dauntless:P Here is the second chapter. WARNING: Lemons. So if you don't like lemons then... Oh well. Anyways here it is and please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias kisses me as I kiss him back, tasting him. His hands slowly travel down my body and stop at the hem of my dress. He looks at me and smiles.

"Do I have permission?"

"Of course." I say. He lifts up my black dress slowly and I suddenly feel uncomfortable that he's seeing my underwear. Then I think- this is Tobias, the man I love. I trust him. He starts to kiss right above my underwear and I gasp arching my back. I've never felt a feeling in my lower stomach like this one. He continues to kiss going all the way up my stomach and towards my bra. His big hands reach my bra as he lifts the dress up and over my head. He then stares at me, smiling.

"Your beautiful."

I blush and reach up to kiss him. My hands travel down his shirt as I pull it over his head. He helps take his shirt off as I lightly touch his abs and then reach his pants. He groans and clutches my hips as I unbutton his pants.

"Do I have permission?" I ask giggling. He kisses me on the lips and then whispers in my ear.

"You know you do." He says.

I pull down his pants as he helps take them off and look down to see him poking through his boxers. I reach up to kiss him and then feel his hands travel behind my back to unclasp my bra. He unclasps it and slowly takes it off of me. He stares at my breasts and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. I guess he knew I felt uncomfortable because he whispers into my ear.

"Its okay." He says. I smile at him and he kisses my neck. I moan a little as he bites and kisses my neck. He then travels down to my collar bone and starts to kiss my three ravens tattooed on me. At this point I feel something pooling in my lower stomach, making me want him more. His mouth goes down to my breasts and starts to kiss my nipple.

"Oh Tobias." I say as he kisses and licks my nipple. I can feel him grin against me as he starts to massage, kiss, and lick my breasts.

"Tris your breasts feel so good." He says, moaning. I moan again as he continues to do this. I want him to feel pleasure too, so I reach my hands around his waist band. He groans as I do this. I think to myself- I'm not going to be scared. It's just Tobias.

When I pull his boxers down, I see that he's hard and really erect. He's also really big. How is that even going to fit inside of me?

I lightly wrap my hand around his penis and cup his balls with my other hand.

"Oh Tris... Don't stop." He says begging for me to continue.

My hand starts to pump his member and massage his balls as he thrusts into my hand.

"Please Tris, faster." I then move my hand up and down his member as fast as I can and he groans and moans, clutching the sheets underneath me. I can tell he really likes it because he's getting more harder and harder by the second.

"Tris I'm going to cum in your hand." He says moaning. He then thrusts three more times before he spills the seed onto my hand. I smile and lick my hand tasting him. He tastes really good and I want more of him.

"Now its my turn to make you feel good." He says sexily. I gasp as he pulls down my underwear and then spreads my legs apart. He lowers his face and I suddenly feel confused.

"Tobias what are you doing- Oh!" I say as he licks my opening. I moan and grab onto his hair as he licks me again.

"Don't stop." I say moaning.

He licks up from the bottom of my slit to the top, rubbing my clitoris with his tongue.

"Oh my God Tobias!" I say quietly yelling.

He then takes one of his fingers and rubs it against my opening. I moan thrusting my hips a little towards him. He then slips a finger inside of me and I loose control of my vocal cords. Everything he's doing feels so good and I don't want him to stop.

"Tris your so wet." He says as he rubs his finger inside of me. I moan and close my eyes, throwing my head back. He then rubs inside of me as he licks my clit and I feel what I think is called an orgasm coming on.

"Tobias I'm gonna-" I say as he rubs my spot inside of me that makes me gasp and whimper. He then sucks my clit at the same time, and I cum all over his face and his hand, shaking from my orgasm. He licks his hand and looks up at me smiling.

"You taste amazing." He says. I blush at this as he places himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asks me one more time.

"Please, I want to have sex with you." I say moaning. He moans at me saying this and slowly pushes inside of me. I gasp and grab onto his back as he's fully inside of me.

"Tris you feel so tight." He says. "Can I please move?" He asks groaning.

"Please Tobias, I want you to make love to me." I say. He smiles and then starts to thrust as I thrust with him. He thrusts deeper and I want him to go faster.

"Please Tobias harder, faster!" I yell. He moans and goes deeper inside of me as he thrust faster. He clutches my hips and hits my G- spot and I know I'm going to cum again.

"Tobias I'm going to cum all over you!" I say.

"Come with me!" He says.

He thrust a couple more times before he hits my g-spot. I shake in an orgasm as he yells my name.

"Tris!" He yells. He spills his seed inside of me and then collapses beside me on the bed, panting as I pant too. He then covers us up with a blanket and smiles as he kisses me on the lips one more time.

"I love you, so much." He says.

"I love you too." I say as he wraps his arm around me and we both go to sleep.

 **The end of this chapter! Stick around for more!:P**


	3. The beach

**Hey there initiates!;P Here's the third chapter! I wanted to do something a little interesting on their honeymoon, so I decided that they're going to the beach! So anyways please enjoy and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!:D**

Four's P.O.V.

I wake up to my arm wrapped around Tris and her body right next to mine. Her face looks beautiful as she slowly breaths in and out. Her hair is sprawled out making her look like an angel. I don't want to wake her up, I'd rather just stay here and stare at her but I have something planned for today- the beach. I secretly had Christina pack Tris a bathing suit so we could go to the beach on our honeymoon.

I try to wake Tris up by shaking her.

"Tris... wake up honey." I say. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles.

"Good morning beautiful." I say.

"Good morning handsome." She says back. I smile and kiss her on the lips.

"We have to get up, I have something planned for today." I say.

"What?" she asks me.

"Were going to the beach. I made sure Christina packed you a swimsuit." I say.

"I would love to go to the beach with you Tobias." She says. I smile and pull he in closer to me. I slowly whisper into her ear.

"Last night was amazing." I say. She blushes and I smile at this.

"I'll get your clothes for you." I say. I know she still is shy about showing her body so I sit up and put my boxers on to go get her some clothes to wear. I come back with her shorts, some white lace underwear and a bra I found in her bag, and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." She says as she gets dressed.

After Tris got dressed, we ordered room service and ate breakfast. We talked about the wedding and all the people we saw at the wedding. We then got ready for the beach.

Tris's P.O.V.

I stand in the bathroom in agony. I stare at my suit case and see that Christina packed me a swimsuit, which is great. But she forgot to mention that it was a bikini I was supposed to wear. It was a black bikini top with ruffles on it, and black bikini bottoms. I sit there thinking of ways that I was going to kill Christina when I get back to dauntless. I then hear a knock on the door.

"Tris, you okay?" I hear Four ask.

"Yeah just... give me a minute." I say. I sigh and try on the bathing suit. It didn't look too bad, at least the ruffles on top of the bikini top made me look like I have boobs. I stand there and try to get the courage to walk out of the bathroom with the bathing suit on. I take one step in front of the other and then open the door. I look for Tobias but he isn't there.

"Tobias?" I say as I walk out of the bathroom. I feel hands wrap around me and I jump a little.

"Did I scare you?" He asks me, grinning.

"No." I say giggling.

He smiles and turns around to look at me.

"You look sexy." He says, whispering in my ear. I blush and kiss him on the lips.

"You ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Lets go to the beach."

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

When we get to the beach, we pick a spot on the sand and sit down on the towel together.

"Lets go in the water." I say.

"Okay." She says smiling.

We walk over to the water holding hands and slowly walk in.

"Its cold!" Tris yells.

"Really?" I ask her with an evil grin. I pick her up over my shoulder as I tickle her sides.

"Tobias! Stop its cold!" She says laughing as I carry her into the water. I put her down and then kiss her on the lips. I break apart and look at her.

"Its not that cold as long as I'm with you." I say. She smiles and then splashes water on me. I smile and splash her a little and she giggles.

I then hear a whistle and look over and see some guys whistling at Tris. I get mad because first of all, she's mine. Second of all, nobody whistles at Tris unless its me.

Tris's P.O.V.

I hear some guys whistle at me and I see Tobias's face change to anger. He started to walk over to them but I grabbed his arm as he looked at me.

"Hey, its okay. They're just idiots." I say. I knew that if I didn't stop Tobias, he would have killed those guys.

He looks at me and then takes his shirt off.

"Tobias your tattoo-"

"Its fine. I'd rather show my tattoo then have some guys whistling at you." He says. He hands me his shirt and I put it over my bikini.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After a long day at the beach, we went back to the hotel.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I say. Tobias smiles and wraps his hands around my waist as his chin rests on my shoulder.

"I'll take one with you." He says. I nod and he picks me up so my arms are wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. We kiss each other as he carries me to the bathroom. He turns the water on and then goes back to kiss me. I take his shirt off of me as he pulls his swim shorts down. We kiss again as his hands un tie the back of my bikini. He's nude now and all I'm left in is my bikini bottoms.

I then take my bikini bottoms off and were both naked. We get in the shower and continue to kiss.

 **Stick around for more if you liked it!:P**


	4. Surprises

**Hey you guys! This chapter is going to take place in the shower:PPP There will be lemons! Anyways here it is and I hope you like it!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

We kiss in the shower as I hold her body close to mine. I feel so turned on by her and I want more of her, but I don't want to scare her. I know she had a fear of intimacy and I just don't want to make it worse for her.

We kiss and then break apart panting. I smile as I look down at her dripping wet hair and her beautiful face.

"Tobias I want to try something." She said blushing like madly.

"Whatever you want." I say in a sexy voice. She kisses my chest and reaches her hand down to my member. She slowly strokes it and I moan as she grabs it and squeezes my member.

"Oh Tris..." I say moaning. She kisses all the way down my chest until she reaches right above my dick. She then kisses the top of my member and I groan thrusting towards her a little. She smiles and licks the top barely. I lightly grab her hair and moan.

"Please keep going." I say moaning.

She licks from the base all the way to the tip of my penis and I feel like I'm in heaven. She then starts to pump her hand up and down my dick as she takes teasing licks to my balls.

"Don't stop!" I say as I thrust into her hand. Her head moves back up to the tip of my penis and she shoves her mouth down onto my dick. She bobs her head up and down as she massages my balls.

"Tris don't stop! I'm gonna-"

I cum in her mouth and she smiles licking the cum off of my dick.

I then look at the lust in her eyes and I want more.

I pick her up and turn off the shower as I carry her to the bedroom. I put her down on the bed and climb on top of her. I kiss her and she kisses me back. I then kiss her neck, traveling all the way down right up above her area.

"Tobias please..." She says, whining.

"Please do what Tris?" I say, teasing her.

"Please, you know what I want." She says whimpering.

I then lightly lick her opening and she moans clutching my hair. I smile at this and then lick from the bottom of her opening to the top, and then slowly rubbing her clit with my tongue.

"Oh Tobias..." She moans loudly.

I stick a finger inside of her and wiggle it around to make her squirm and moan. I suck on her clit as my fingers rub hard inside of her.

"Oh my God Tobias!" She says as she squeezes hard down on my finger and cums in my mouth. She shakes from her orgasm and I smile, licking up her cum.

"God I love you so much." I say. She kisses me on the lips.

"I love you more." She says.

I wrap my arm around her and cover us up with a blanket. We fall sleep, cuddling each other.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V. (Its been two weeks since they went on their honeymoon, so please keep this in mind as you keep reading.)

Its bee two weeks since our honeymoon, and I've felt sick ever since we got home. I sit in the bathroom on the ground, throwing up in the toilet. I puke until my stomach hurts. I hear a knock on the bathroom door and realize that its Tobias.

"Tris are you okay?!" Tobias asks me. I try to answer him but instead I just throw up again. The door flings open and Tobias walks over to me and holds my hair back. He holds his hand to my head and looks at me, worried.

"Tris you need to go to the doctor." He says.

"I'm fine." I say as I throw up again.

"Your going today, and I'm taking you." He says in a commanding voice.

I just nod. Knowing Tobias, I have to go to the doctor.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I take Tris to the doctor. I hate it when she's sick and I'm always scared of loosing her. So I can't let her get sick, not now.

After the doctor take's a look at Tris he leaves the room and then comes back. He comes in the room with a smile on his face.

"I have news." The doctor says.

"What is it?" I ask him, holding Tris's hand.

"Congratulations!" The doctor says.

"What?" Tris asks confused.

"Your pregnant!" He says.

Me and Tris stare at each other. I smile and hug her.

"I'm so happy, I'm gonna be a father!" I say as I hug her. She hugs me back as she kisses me on the lips.

"I love you so much." I say.

"I love you more." She says back to me. I stand there hugging her. I'm so happy that I'm going to be a father.

 **I know this chapter was kind of short but please forgive me! Anyways I can't decide on any names for Tris and Four's baby, so please if you have any name suggestions for the baby's name, then please comment them below so I can see you guys's idea's!:P**


	5. Pregnancy

**Hey you guys! Here is this chapter and I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been really busy! But anyways here's this chapter and I hope you like it!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

I hug Tris, kissing her on the head. I love her so much and the thought of me being a father makes me so happy. I want to have kids with Tris, she's the only person I love and she's beautiful and God, she loves me. I can't wait to have a little me or her running around our apartment.

"Tobias I love you so much!" Tris says hugging me. I look down and see that she's crying.

"I love you more." I say as I kiss her on the lips. We kiss for about a minute and then break apart.

"We should tell Christina, she'll probably really want to know." Tris says.

"Okay, we should tell Zeke and Uriah too." I say.

And with that we went to go tell our friends.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias walk down the hallway holding hands. I'm so happy to have a baby with Tobias and I couldn't be happier right now. We walk into the cafeteria and up to the table to where Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah are sitting.

"Hey we have something to say." Tobias says to everyone smiling. He looks at me and I smile.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

Uriah sits there, his eyes wide open. Zeke's choking on his food, and Will is giving Tobias a thumbs up. Christina stands up and hugs me.

"That's amazing Tris!" Christina says squealing. "We are so throwing you a baby shower!"

I smile and look over at Tobias. He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist.

"So how long until you have the baby?" Christina asks me.

"I don't know, were going back in two weeks and they should tell us then." I say.

"That's so great!" Christina says. "I'm so happy for you!"

After we all talked about the baby, me and Tobias ate lunch with them and then went back to our apartment.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Me and Tris walked in the front door of our apartment and I instantly hugged her.

"I love you so much." I say, hugging her tighter.

"I love you so much Tobias." Tris says. I look at her and then go in to kiss her. We both kiss and I feel so happy that I'm having a baby with her. The one person I love, I'm having a baby with. I smiled into the kiss and then we both broke apart, panting.

"Tris I'm so happy that I'm having a baby with you." I say. She smiles and leans her head against mine.

"I'm happy that your gonna be the father." She says. I suddenly see her face turn to pain and I panic.

"Tris what's wrong?" I ask her. She looks down at her stomach and smiles.

"The baby must be kicking." She says as she places her hand on the side of her stomach. She grabs my hand and places it where the baby is kicking and I feel a movement in her stomach. I smile and I feel so happy. I can feel Tris and my baby kicking in her stomach. I can feel our baby inside of her. It feels like a moment I had never felt before. Like a tiny light was inside of Tris, the woman I love.

A tear rolls down my cheek and Tris looks up at me and smiles. She wipes the tear from my cheek, while placing her other hand around my neck.

"Can you feel it?" I ask her. She nods and smiles.

"We have to tell our parents soon." She says looking up at me. I thought about it, I really don't mind telling Tris's parents that she's pregnant. What I'm mainly concerned about is how Marcus is gonna react.

"Are you okay Tobias?" She asks me. I nod and smile. "Are you worried about Marcus?" She asks. I nod and look into her beautiful eyes.

"I'll talk to him alone." I say. "I want to be alone with him when I tell him in case if he tries anything."

"Okay." Tris says smiling. "I wonder how Caleb is gonna react."

"Hopefully he will be happy." I say. "I know I am." I brush the hair out of her face and lean down to kiss her. We kiss but then she suddenly breaks away from me and holds her stomach, cringing in pain.

"You should go lie down Tris." I say. She nods but before she has a chance to walk towards the bed, I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I lay her down and lay beside her as she places her hand on her stomach, cringing in pain.

"Do you want me to get you some medicine?" I ask her.

"No it's okay." She says. I frown at her but she then kisses me on the lips and smiles.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you and our baby Tris." I say she smiles and I wrap my arm around her as she lays her head on my chest.

I then fall asleep, wrapped around Tris and our little baby inside her.

 **I hoped you liked it and stick around for more!**


End file.
